1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless telecommunications. In particular, it relates to automobile telematics systems with wireless telecommunications.
2. Background of the Related Art
The word “telematics”, in its broadest sense, relates to the combination of computers and wireless telecommunications technologies. More recently, the term “telematics” has evolved to refer to automobile systems that combine global positioning satellite (GPS) tracking and other wireless communications for automatic roadside assistance and remote diagnostics. General Motors Corp. first popularized automotive telematics with its OnStar™ system. The use of the word “telematics” throughout the current specification is intended to refer to the later definition of more recent recognition, i.e., to mean automotive telematics.
Many new vehicles are equipped with wireless-based telematics units providing services controlled by voice commands. One successful telematics system is available from OnStar Corp. (www.onstar.com), another from Mercedes-Benz called TeleAid™. According to OnStar, OnStar brings together emergency service providers, wireless telephone, and satellite technologies to help protect a driver, and keep them connected on the road.
As part of the telematics system, a telematics unit including a cellular circuit is located within the vehicle, and powered by the vehicle's battery. Telematics units were originally analog-only, but have migrated to analog/digital-ready, and finally to dual-mode analog/digital. Dual-mode analog/digital telematics units operate on both the analog and digital wireless networks.
With a suitable subscription to use of a telematics operations center such as OnStar™, TeleAid™, etc., a driver or passenger in a vehicle including a telematics unit has access to a calling feature in their vehicle (sometimes voice-activated), just in case their hand-held cell phone is lost, forgotten, has a low battery, has difficulty with its antenna inside the vehicle, etc. The driver can pre-purchase OnStar Hands-Free Calling minutes to use on the road. Such packages are typically billed to a credit card they keep on file with OnStar. They can order minutes packages by pushing the phone or white-dot button at any time. (TeleAid systems use an ‘information’ pushbutton.)
Conventional telematics units are also capable of providing location information to a requesting wireless network, using a Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) mounted in the vehicle, or using other location technology within the wireless network. When a vehicle occupant pushes a given button in the vehicle, essentially calling the telematics operations center, the telematics operations center identifies the vehicle's location via information provided over the wireless data modem of the telematics system. In the event of an emergency, e.g., as indicated by deployment of an air bag, the telematics system can initiate a call to the telematics network to report such deployment, as well as the location of the vehicle. So it's only when the button is pushed to contact the telematics operations center, or when the telematics operations center is responding to an emergency signal, that the telematics operations center is provided with a location of the vehicle.
A cell phone is not required by a 3-button telematics unit such as the system available from OnStar, as vehicles so-equipped include their own wireless network circuitry. Nevertheless, most people now have a hand-held cell phone with them at all times. However, as statistics are confirming, cell phone use in vehicles can cause distractions to certain drivers, and as a result many states are requiring hands-free use of any cell phone by a driver.
Telematics systems offer hands-free calling, thus muting safety concerns with respect to cellular use by the driver of a vehicle. For instance, OnStar offers hands-free calling with a required hands-free calling-enabled vehicle, existing OnStar service contract, PrePaid minute package or enrollment in OnStar Shared Minutes Plan. OnStar voice recognition is provided to further enhance the hands-free experience. Moreover, most telematics systems have the ability to enhance the telephone call experience by automatically muting the radio, CD, navigation system or other audio source when a call is active.
To receive a call to a cell phone while driving, in many states the driver must by law have a hands-free option to their cell phone. While many cell phones include hands-free options, such options have not fully been adopted by the general population. For instance, while many cell phones include a speakerphone option with voice recognition commands that provides capabilities to operate the cell phone without handling it, many users nevertheless hold the phone while speaking into it, albeit from a distance from the microphone in speakerphone mode. Moreover, even with hands-free use, separate cell phones don't automatically mute audio sources within the vehicle during an active call. Rather, the driver must manually turn down the volume of audio sources such as a radio, CD player, iPod, etc. after the call is made, providing even more distraction to the driver.
Bluetooth technology is one new technology that is being installed in cellular phones and in wireless handsets, and provides one possible method for a hand-held cell phone to utilize hands-free calling features. FIG. 3 shows a technique of providing hands-free operation of a cell phone either using a BLUETOOTH™ piconet connection between a cell phone and a wireless headset, or using an in-vehicle telematics unit.
In particular, FIG. 3 shows a Bluetooth-enabled cell phone 402 communicating over an established piconet with a hands-free headset 402a worn by a user. Typically, in vehicle installations, the cell phone 402 is mounted into a cradle that integrates operation of the cell phone into the radio system of the car 420. Alternatively, instead of a headset 402a, a second microphone may be mounted in the car (aside from one used by the telematics unit 404), and audio may be integrated into the radio of the car for use as a speakerphone.
Another conventional way of having hands-free wireless phone operation in a vehicle is to use the in-vehicle telematics unit 404 integrated within a vehicle 420. The in-vehicle telematics unit 404 has a telematics cellular front end 406 to enable cellular communications with a relevant telematics network 410 servicing the telematics cellular front end 406.
Thus, for outgoing calls, drivers are given a choice of whether to use their cell phone 402, either via a Bluetooth headset 402a or by speakerphone; or to use their telematics system. For incoming calls, drivers have fewer options as they must answer the incoming call on the system over which the call arrives, telematics 404 or cell phone 402.
There is a need to improve vehicle safety and convenience with respect to a driver's use of their hand-held cell phone when operating a vehicle, particularly with respect to calls to their hand-held cell phone while they are driving.